Presión
by K plateada
Summary: House y Cameron se han perdido ellos dos solos. Una discusión provocará que se dejen llevar aclarando así sus sentimentos...


_Esta idea se me ocurrió casi a la vez que "Tatuaje", pero aún no la había plasmado. Fue producto de las muchas paranoias que nos montamos vía messenger entre todas acerca del final de temporada. Sigo intentando buscar el equilibrio entre lo subidito de tono, y el "azucar". No me acaba de convencer demasiado el resultado, pero igualmente lo voy a dejar…_

_De nuevo se lo dedico a todas las lectoras (tanto a las que comentan como a las que no), y a las niñas del messenger que además me acompañan en los foros… en especial a todas las locas de las duchas (a ver quienes se dan por aludidas XDD)… Esto no es una ducha, pero como llueve… nos puede valer ¿no? XDDD. Para todas… _

**Presión**

Estaban perdidos en alguna parte, poco importaba donde.

El helicóptero en el que viajaban se había estrellado, aunque afortunadamente todos estaban bien. El piloto se había puesto en contacto por radio para pedir ayuda, y había dicho que irían a buscarles, pero que aún no era posible. Se avecinaba una tormenta, y salir a rescatarles en esas condiciones era muy peligroso...

El piloto se había quedado en el helicóptero descanando, mientras House había decidido ir a buscar algo para comer. El hambre lo estaba matando, según el mismo había comentado. En su camino había arrastrado a Cameron, quien a pesar de no tener muchas ganas de acompañarle, había pensado que era lo más lógico. Es mejor no estar sólo, por si algo ocurre...

Tras dos horas dando vueltas se habían perdido. Comenzaba a lloviznar, pero ellos seguían buscando el camino de regreso. Llegaron hasta una zona muy bonita. Había un suelo con una capa verde en el suelo, y con una roca bastante pulida a un lado.

- ¿Te suena esto? -preguntó él.

- ¡No, no me suena¿Quieres admitir que te has perdido?

- ¿Qué pasa¿Es que tú eres perfecta?

- No, pero por lo menos admito que hay gente que hace las cosas mejor yo.

- ¿Y quién hace las cosas mejor que yo¿El rubio?

House sabía que Chase y ella se habían estado acostando. No había significado nada para ella, pero aún así lo habían hecho.

- ¿Por qué metes a Chase? Eso no viene a nada... Si estás celoso no es mi problema...

- Yo no estoy celoso...

- Sí, si que lo estás... No te gusta que a pesar de lo ocurrido entre tú y yo, yo haya seguido con él...

A pesar de su "relación" con Chase, Cameron había tenido un desliz con House. Tras una fiesta para recaudar fondos en la que ambos habían bebido demasiado, acabaron en la cama de él. Más o menos lo habían obviado hasta entonces. Ella sabía que no debía esperar nada.

- No estoy celoso... y no disimules. Aquí el problema es que te mueres aún más por mí tras lo sucedido... ¡admítelo!

- Sí, sí que lo estás... y eres tú el que está loco por mi... ¡Admítelo tú! Y a mí no me metas... lo sucedido no significó nada...

¿Nada¿Cómo podía decir eso? Sintió que la rabia crecía dentro de él. La empujó de repente contra la roca del paisaje. La besó mientras ella trataba de apartarle sin éxito. Chocó su cadera contra la de ella, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de placer.

Presión.

Sentía la presión de sus labios contra los suyos, tratando de adueñarse de su boca a como diese lugar. También la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido. Presión en su abdomen como muestra de su deseo y preludio de lo que iba a suceder.

Apartó su ropa con rapidez, dejándola en un motón junto a la suya. A penas la había permitido moverse, porque cada vez que lo intentaba la besaba. Ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, y antes de que pudiese oponerse a él, House la agarró por los muslos y la elevó contra él dejándola expuesta. Empujó en ella sin previo aviso, y observó las uñas de ella deslizándose sobre la roca intentando controlarse.

Estaba atardeciendo. Las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus cuerpos. Se deslizaban de forma atrevida causando una sensación demasiado placentera. Porque el frío de la tormenta con el calor de él la impedía pensar. Diluviaba, pero eso era ahora lo de menos…

Se dejaron caer en el suelo, quedando sentados sobre las rodillas. House la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y colocándola encima. Ella se ocupó de que él volviera a estar en su interior.

Cameron subió. Luego se dejó caer permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Él gimió fuerte contra su pecho.

- Admítelo... - le susurró.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces cambió de táctica. Sin levantarse comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares con su cadera, al tiempo que notaba como House se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su cuerpo, como apretaba más los dedos contra su espalda para contener el deseo. Sabía que aquello le hacía perder el control...

House empezó a besarla, por el cuello, luego por el hombro. Su piel le torturaba. Después continuó hasta llegar a sus pechos. Sus labios memorizaban cada rincón, y provocaban que la excitación se adueñase de ella.

Él se aprovechó de un despiste para girarla y apoyarla contra el suelo. Ya no era dueño de sus actos, y dejando que fuese su cuerpo el que actuase, comenzó a deslizar sus manos a través de su abdomen, presionando con firmeza, y bajando cada vez más... Ella sentía que iba a llegar al éxtasis tan solo con que sus manos siguiesen descendiendo. Él dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejándola contra el suelo sin posibilidad de moverse.

La penetró con calma, dejando que a cada milímetro que él avanzaba ella se retorciera y gimiera más. El cuerpo de él sobre el de ella la impedía escapar, sólo podía dejarse hacer. Cuando llegó al último tramo de ella su movimiento se volvió brusco, provocando que Cameron arqueara su cuerpo los pocos milímetros que tenía de margen. Salió de ella despacio, notando como se relaja levemente.

- Admítelo tú... -susurró ahora él.

Ella notó como él volvía a entrar en ella, incluso más lento que antes. Percibió su mano en el interior de su muslo, subiendo al tiempo que la presión volvía a incrementarse en ella. Sus labios en su cuello provocando que se estremeciese. Quería escapar de esa tortura, dejar de sentirle en todas partes... pero no había manera... él la había fijado contra el suelo, bajo su cuerpo...

Gemía sin parar de forma descontrolada, hasta que él la calló con su boca, profundizando cada vez más un beso que parecía no tener fin. Demasiada excitación…

Las gotas de lluvia seguían recorriendo sus cuerpos. Y eso lejos de calmarlos avivaba más el fuego.

Él dibujaba su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos... no pudo demorar más la situación. Empezó a moverse de forma acompasada, al tiempo que ella se abrazaba cada vez más y más fuerte...

En el último empuje, cuando él entraba en ella, Cameron elevó su cadera haciendo que ambos movimientos se encontrasen. Las respiraciones agitadas dejaban entrever que llegaban al clímax. En un aliento perdido, ella separo sus labios de los suyos y dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca sin pensar:

- Fue importante para mi... aún lo es... -susurró.

Él atrapó de nuevo sus labios cegado por el deseo, ahogando los gemidos de ella. Ambos culminaron en medio de besos y caricias.

- Mañana quiero tu ropa en mi armario...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó confusa.

- También ha sido importante para mí...

FIN


End file.
